


A Thirty-Leaf Clover

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clovember (RWBY), Clovember 2020, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Multi, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: One 100-word drabble chapter a day, for the month of Clovember.15 of these are Clover/Qrow.7 of them are Clover/James.2 of them are Clover/Qrow/James.The remaining 6 are ship-less.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood
Comments: 230
Kudos: 56





	1. Sleeves

Clover wondered why they'd updated the Atlas uniforms. What a waste of money! _Rebranding_ , the General said.

He wondered idly what happened to the old uniforms. Would they be thrown away, although they probably had years of use left? He suspected so.

Clover frowned. There was too much money to go round, for new uniforms, expensive lunches, chauffeur-driven cars...

He rolled his shoulders. It pinched, cutting in beneath his armpits. Clover stretched an arm— there was a ripping sound, and the garment felt less tight.

He stretched his other arm. Rip.

Two tugs, and the sleeves were on the floor.


	2. Leadership

Marrow admired Clover. He was grateful to him, too.

Clover had encouraged Marrow in his dream to join the Ace Ops. Had helped with his preparation, and had put in a good word for him with the selection panel.

Marrow aspired to be like Clover. His easy style of leadership— friendly, yet authoritative when needed. Supportive, yet prepared to push when he thought it would help.

Marrow sometimes saw himself in that role, as an inspirational, motivational leader who would always get the best from their team. Who would be there for them in the difficult times.

Maybe one day.


	3. Colour

Qrow became embarrassed when Clover got poetic. He would mutter under his breath, face turning pink as he pretended it was all nonsense. That he didn't enjoy it when Clover spoke that way.

"Your eyes are the most beautiful colour, Qrow. Depending on the light, or what mood you're in. When you're relaxed, they're soft crimson, like a favourite pair of faded velvet curtains. If you're excited, they glow vermilion red, like the downy petals of the roses I remember from my childhood. And when you're—"

Qrow stopped him with a kiss.

It was the only way he knew how.


	4. Sea

"You should've said, Qrow. We could've stayed on shore and just looked at the sea."

Qrow didn't reply. He was too busy trying to ensure his vomit went over the side, not onto the deck.

Clover watched him sympathetically. Loving the sea as he did, he'd forgotten that being on a boat might not suit everyone.

It didn't suit Qrow.

He finished retching, and pushed himself away from the rail. His unsteady legs led him straight into Clover, who held him with one strong arm. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, silently handing it to Qrow.

"Thanks, Lucky Charm."


	5. Masks

"What's yours, Winter?

"I went for cooling aloe vera and cucumber, what about you?"

"Mine is charcoal and clay." Clover's face was feeling a little... stiff.

"Are you sure this is a good use of our time, Ebi?"

"Officers' perks. Might as well reap the benefits of our position." Clover's words were stilted as he tried not to crack the slowly solidifying face mask.

"It _is_ rather relaxing," agreed Winter. She stretched out with a satisfied sigh.

"You reckon we'd ever get James in here?" Clover knew their boss worked too hard.

"I'd like to see you try," she laughed.


	6. Work/Play

The table is covered with a cloth, Harbinger's disassembled components laid out neatly. Clover watches as Qrow takes each in turn, examining it carefully before wiping with an oiled rag, slender fingers delicate and precise.

Sometimes he rubs a thumb back and forth, smiling and nodding with satisfaction before returning the part to the table.

Clover is transfixed. He cannot concentrate on the book Qrow assumes he is reading, and every time Qrow glances over, Clover looks down, face warm.

Finally Harbinger is put back together, piece by careful piece. Qrow washes his hands.

"Okay, soldier-boy. Your turn," he grins.


	7. Uncertainty

_I wonder if I'm imagining it?_

General Ironwood smiled at him again.

_Surely he wouldn't be interested in me?_

The General took Clover's arm, guiding him to a quiet corner.

_He has to watch out for all the new promotions... make sure they're fulfilling their potential._

The General selected a plate of nibbles. "Can I tempt you, Clover?" His smile warmed his blue eyes, as Clover looked into his face.

_I'm not certain there's an innocent explanation for_ that.

"Yes, sir. Everything here looks very tasty." Clover slowly licked his lips.

"I'm glad we agree," James whispered in his ear.


	8. Optimism

_Why do I have to be different?_

Clover watched the group, boys flirting with girls, giggles and shy looks.

He looked at Blaze, his head in a book.

_Why do I have to feel like this?_

Blaze looked up and smiled. "I can't concentrate here. Fancy going somewhere quieter?"

Clover nodded.

As they walked, Blaze said, "You're not like them, are you? You don't fancy girls?"

"How did you—"

"I could just tell."

They stopped walking. Blaze stood very close. "Can I kiss you?"

His lips were soft against Clover's.

For the first time, Clover felt optimistic about his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character Blaze in this chapter is also mentioned in 2 other stories, _A Bird in the Hand_ , and _Good Hair, Bad News_ , which are part of the [Early Days](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708144) series.


	9. Wink

"Cloves, you okay?" Qrow stared at his colleague.

"Uh, yeah, think so... why?"

"You've got a twitch in your eye or something. I'd get that looked at, if I were you."

_Damn._

Back in his quarters, Clover stared into the mirror.

He winked.

Several times.

_Oh gods._

Clover had intended it to be a saucy, flirty wink. It looked more like a violent tic. He groaned. Small wonder Qrow hadn't responded to his overtures in the way he'd hoped.

_Time to practise._

The next day, Clover's wink was faultless. He watched Qrow's blushing, flustered face with satisfaction.

_Practice makes perfect._


	10. Recovery

"Clover, you don't understand!" Qrow was frantic. "Some of those photos don't exist anywhere else!"

"There's a backup, though?"

Qrow stared at him. "Uh..."

Clover heaved a sigh. "They're not in the cloud?"

Qrow stared again. "That means nothing to me, Cloves."

"Give it here; I'll see what the tech team can do."

Qrow handed over his cracked, inactive scroll.

  


"Let's have your new scroll." Clover plugged in the card and tapped the screen.

Qrow watched hopefully. Shortly, the words _RECOVERY COMPLETE_ appeared.

"All back where they were," smiled Clover.

Qrow pulled him close and kissed him firmly.

"Thank you."


	11. Nature

"What's this?" Clover indicated a leafy plant trailing amongst the flowers.

"Ivy," said Tai. "Okay growing up a fence, but not here. Pull it up slowly, it roots in several places."

Clover did so, discarding it into the bucket. The older man smiled at him.

"This doesn't come naturally to you, does it?"

Clover grinned. "No, but I'm happy to learn."

"Never thought it was in Qrow's nature to hitch himself to a handsome hunk of a husband, but here you are." Tai clapped Clover across the back.

Qrow watched them with a grin from his seat in the shade.


	12. Orders/Beliefs

"This isn't an order, Clover. It's a... request, I suppose. A suggestion."

Clover looked into James' face. "It _feels_ like an order, sir."

James sighed. "If that's so, this will not work. I was foolish to imagine—"

"Are we completely off-duty, sir? James?"

The General's eyes widened. "Yes, of course."

Clover took three steps forward. He placed his hands on James' shoulders, raising himself slightly so he could press his lips softly against James'.

"Was that what you meant, sir? Sorry— James?"

James smiled. "It was."

"Maybe I should repeat the process?" Clover returned the smile.

"Yes, please," said James.


	13. Serendipity

"I'm sure we had another tube." Clover rummaged frantically in the nightstand.

"This is somewhat late in the day to find we didn't stock up." James' measured words were at odds with his physical state, as Clover pulled out drawer after drawer, emptying them onto the floor.

"There's one more place I might have some... can you hold on?"

James nodded. "Yes, but be quick."

Clover opened the wardrobe door and delved inside. Shoes and garments were thrown out unceremoniously.

"Aha!"

"Finally!" James was getting desperate.

"Not quite." Clover held up a pair of gravity bolas. "Maybe we can improvise?"


	14. Self Care

"No Clover, I won't hear of it. They can manage by themselves today."

"But, sir..."

"You're not well. You need to learn to take better care of yourself."

Clover allowed himself to be led back to the bed. James rested a hand across his forehead.

"You're still running a temperature. I suggest you remove your top."

"I thought you'd never ask." Clover's eyes were feverish as he smiled at James.

"Now is not the time for that, I'm afraid." James' face softened as he looked down at the sick man. "You get yourself well, and then I'll ask you again."


	15. Change

"Damn." Qrow thumped the side of the vending machine. His chocolate bar didn't fall.

Turning away in disappointment, he bumped into the man standing behind him, waiting his turn.

"Is it not working?" Clover asked.

"Not for me. And now I've run out of change."

"What did you want? I could lend you some."

"The milk chocolate," Qrow pointed.

"Good choice." Clover took his change and pushed the coins into the slot. "Oh, that's a shame. I wanted one of those, and this is the last one."

"Would you like to share it?"

"Why not?" Clover smiled.

Qrow smiled back.


	16. Team

"I call dibs on Uncle Clover!" Ruby threw herself down on the sofa.

"Looks like you're stuck with me, firecracker." Qrow smirked as Yang squeezed in next to him.

"I'm not so good at these games, Ruby..."

"You'll be fine! Just do your _Leader of the Ace Ops_ routine... we'll smash them."

"Remember how to do that, Cloves?" Qrow grinned at him.

Clover smiled back. His Atlas days were long past, but he didn't want to let Ruby down. "I can manage. Some skills never leave you," he said, winking at Qrow.

_Two minutes later..._

"Best team, Uncle Clover! High-five!"


	17. Second Chances

The airship took off, rising swiftly into the deepening night. Clover watched it go, until it was no more than a dark shape against a darker sky. Until it was gone.

Qrow had gone. Departed as he arrived— watching over a cluster of young hunters. Not thinking of his own wants or needs.

_Why didn't I say something? Why did I think we'd have time?_

There hadn't been enough time. They had never put their feelings into words. Only looks, gestures, yearnings...

Clover's heart was as empty as the skies he still scanned.

_Please, let us get a second chance._


	18. Gloves

It was silly. Elm was perfectly happy to tell him so.

"Look, boss. You can't get emotionally attached to bits of clothing. It's not right."

"They're the first pair I got after being promoted. They're my Captain gloves." Even as he said it, Clover knew he sounded childish.

"But look, these ones are new and clean! No worn patches, or threads hanging off."

"Yes, and they're stiff. They rub my fingers... and they smell funny."

Elm collapsed with laughter. "You sound like you're about five years old!"

Clover pouted. He took his old gloves, dropping them sadly in the bin.


	19. Laughter/Tears

Qrow passed a handful of tissues to the other two. He tried to suppress his amusement at their tear-streaked faces.

"How can you laugh at it, Qrow?" James gulped as he dried his eyes.

"I'm not laughing at the film. I'm laughing at you two saps."

"B-but Qrow, she was his mother! The hunter killed her and now he's all alone in the forest and—"

Qrow stooped to pat Clover on the shoulder. "It's okay, Cloves. It's not real."

James looked up. "Where's your heart, Qrow?"

Qrow smiled at them as they comforted each other. "I'll put the kettle on."


	20. Past

Clover wished his parents could be here. They would've been so proud of him.

Achieving the rank of Captain was a reason for pride, thought Clover. In the past, his mother and father had told him to choose his path through life so that he might be happy. They wouldn't have minded if he hadn't followed his father into the army, but when Clover told them that was his decision, they had been delighted. Especially his dad.

Now they were gone, ghosts left in the past, while he lived his life in the present.

_I wish that they were here_.


	21. Support

Clover saw it as part of his job, supporting James in the decisions he took. It was a surprise to realise James needed emotional support, too.

The General's beard tickled against Clover's chest as he held the older man close. James' shoulders shook, his tears wetting Clover's skin. Clover stroked his fingers through the thick, dark hair, murmuring soft, comforting words as James slowly quietened.

"I'm sorry, Clover, I shouldn't—"

"Shh, it's fine."

"I don't know why I'm so upset. I haven't seen my father for years, and now, I'll never get the chance."

Clover hugged James a little tighter.


	22. Blessed

Qrow wondered if Clover had any imperfections at all. He was blessed with so many good points: his semblance; a handsome face; an attractive body— _merely attractive? Underselling it there, Branwen_ —; those eyes... Not to mention his friendly manner which made you feel so comfortable. No, there had to be another side to him. A dark past, perhaps. An unnatural fascination with some dubious activities, maybe. Who knows, he might even like pizza with pineapple on!

Qrow knew what he had to do. Get to know Clover better, find out what made him tick.

It should be an interesting journey.


	23. Worn

"Why do you take everything on yourself? Delegate, James. That's why we're here."

Clover and Winter stood in front of the General's desk. He looked up at them, brow furrowed as usual.

"You'll be no good to anyone if you make yourself ill," Winter remarked. "You look worn out, sir."

"I just want to be sure everything is running smoothly. I just—"

"Need a night off," interrupted Winter. She glanced across to Clover. "I think this is where you come in." With a small smile, she left the office.

James stared at Clover. "Winter knows?"

"Looks like it," Clover grinned.


	24. Journey

"Clover, you know I'm not big on emotional declarations, yeah?"

Qrow was sitting on the side of the bed, twisting the rings on his fingers. Clover rolled over sleepily to face him.

"Mmm, I know. But it's okay, Qrow. I know how you feel." He reached out a hand and rubbed Qrow's back.

"It's just—" Qrow broke off. "Gods, I don't know how to put it. I feel like I've been moving all my life... hardly ever settled in one place for long. Now I can see it was a journey I had to take. It led me to you."


	25. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the previous chapter, _Journey_.

Clover scrambled across the bed. Qrow gazed down at his hands, fingers still fiddling with his rings. Clover knelt up behind him, arms wrapping round Qrow to hold him close.

"Qrow, that was... such a lovely thing to say. I know this stuff doesn't come naturally to you, but... that meant so much. Thank you." He pressed his face into Qrow's hair, kissing the soft dark spikes, his breath warming Qrow's scalp.

Qrow reached up awkwardly with one hand, brushing cool fingers against Clover's cheek.

"You don't need to travel any more, Qrow, unless we do it together. You're home."


	26. Holiday

"Whose idea was it again to go camping?" Qrow's growled complaint woke James, who rolled over, throwing an arm over Qrow.

"Ow!" James sat up, rubbing his side. "Why are there so many lumps in the ground? Remind me why we aren't in a bed?"

They exchanged a glance as a cheerful whistling could be heard outside.

James heaved a sigh. "It's good to know _someone's_ happy."

"I think letting Clover choose what to do for our holiday was a mistake," Qrow whispered.

A smiling face appeared at the tent opening. "Porridge is ready!"

James and Qrow groaned in unison.


	27. Cold

Clover paced the room, worrying. He'd had no word; if James didn't call soon—

The door opened, and Clover ran to the hallway. His boyfriend cast him an anxious look, his forehead puckered.

"I was worried, you're so late!" Clover hugged him, adding, "I didn't know what had happened."

James kissed him. "I'm sorry, Clover. There's a problem with my scroll, I couldn't call you."

"Never mind, you're here now. But I had to take the lasagne out of the oven, and now it's cold."

James face fell. "My favourite meal, spoiled." Then he smiled. "Let's get a takeaway instead."


	28. Wish

Qrow looked across at Clover, his boyfriend of several years. Clover raised his eyes from the book he was reading, removing his glasses to study Qrow.

Qrow smiled a slow smile, crossing the room to sit beside Clover. The younger man put his arm about Qrow's shoulders. "All good, birdy?"

Qrow snuggled against Clover's chest. "Never better."

"Okay if I carry on reading?"

"So long as I can stay here." Qrow was in his favourite place.

Clover hugged him. "Of course you can."

_Everything's perfect,_ thought Qrow contentedly. _Although... If I had one wish, it'd be that we were married._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is continued in the next chapter.


	29. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the previous chapter, _Wish_.

"What's this? It's not my birthday." Qrow looked at the box.

"Open it, and find out." Clover's fingers twisted together as he watched Qrow intently.

Qrow pulled the red ribbon and removed the lid of the small black box. He peered inside and then up at Clover, eyes wide.

"Cloves, is this—"

"A ring. Yes." Clover swallowed painfully. Had he got this right?

"For me?" Qrow's heart thumped against his chest as he examined the ring.

"Yes... do you want it?"

"This _is_ a proposal, right?"

"Yeah..." said Clover uncertainly.

"About time." Qrow removed the ring carefully. "I love it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of this, and of Clovember itself, is in the following chapter.


	30. Free Day - Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the previous chapter, _Love_.

Qrow found the note in his jacket pocket, as he dressed for the ceremony. They'd spent the night apart, and now it was nearly time.

  


_Qrow,_

_When we next meet, it will be to promise ourselves to each other. To commit to love and care for each other, for the rest of our lives._

_Before we met, I couldn't imagine I might find such happiness with someone. And our first meeting didn't go well!_

_But since then, I've come to love (almost) everything about you. You're my precious birdy, and I love you so much._

_See you soon,_

_Clover x_

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
